you were smiling at him today (and i was right in front of you)
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: "Eyes just like her own, a shade darker and more intense."


Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

 **AN: So this idea came ever since I started thinking about Manny/Diego. Big thanks to DiegoRedeemedLover for beta-ing! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It started out as a feeling. It was a group study session at a cafe near their school. Ellie had reached there before her brothers, eager to spend some time with Manny alone, knowing that he would always be early. Her hopes plummet when she sees Diego sitting with Manny inside, back facing her. Ellie starts to walk to the cafe, books in her hand, when she stops and, for some strange reason, starts to observe Manny closely.

Manny looks happier than he had ever been, maybe even with her. He laughs at something that Diego said, eyes glinting with happiness. Ellie wonders for a moment whether or not she should wait for the others, before Manny looks up and sees her. His eyes light up with happiness as he half-stands, beckoning her in. Ellie decides that she is overthinking things, and happily joins her boyfriend and Diego, who grins at seeing her.

 _A bright laugh with sharp teeth gleaming._

* * *

The next time it happens is when they find out that Diego and Shira had broken up. It's a shock, but the two seem quite amicable despite it. Ellie talks to Shira at night on the phone, asking her what went wrong. Shira merely gives something that sounds like a shrug and doesn't explain further.

Ever since then, Ellie watches Manny closely. She saw how happy and stunned he looked when they announced the breakup, and the feeling digs itself deeper into her heart. Why would Manny be happy with their breakup? At night, she gets up and sits alone at the dining table, leaving her boyfriend to sleep alone in the room. She evaluates what she knows and suspects of the two.

They first became friends when Diego's half-brother got himself in a ton of trouble. According to Sid, Diego and Manny had friction at first, but now were inseparable. _Literally and metaphorically_ , Ellie thinks, slightly bitter. The two are always with each other, including group dates and study sessions. The only time when Ellie has Manny to herself is when they go on dates, and even after then, Manny will always talk to Diego afterwards on the phone.

The two are always together - part of it is because of the classes they share, but…Diego always has those after school activities. Manny barely has any, and any he does have is because he was encouraged ('forced', in Manny's words) to by the school (she always knows that he joins because Diego and Sid encourages him to). Manny has always valued Diego's opinion. Maybe even more than hers.

She wonders if it's healthy for her boyfriend to spend so much time with his best friend. They always seem to be conspiring together. Her heart clenches, and she looks at her trembling hands. She loves Manny, she really does. She knows he loves her back…to an extent. The question is whether or not Manny will choose her over Diego.

 _A bright laugh with sharp teeth gleaming._

Ellie has a feeling she already knows the answer.

She turns back to the room to see Manny shift in his sleep.

She wonders if he's dreaming of Diego.

* * *

Ellie lies alone in her bed, wide awake in the dark. Her green eyes look at the ceiling, thoughts whirling around in her head. Her eyes…she wonders if that is what drew Manny to her. Her eyes are like Diego's, but his is a darker shade of green, with a more intense look about them. Back to matter at hand. She wonders if Manny knows that she knows.

It started recently. A few months back, after the trip that Manny practically dragged Diego to, the one for their school project. And ever since then, Manny wakes up in the middle of the night and leaves without leaving a note. He returns in plenty of time before their alarm rings, but Ellie always notices. She wonders where he goes, even though she does know and just won't admit it.

She should say something to Manny, something to indicate that she knows. She is willing to spend the rest of her life with this man, but he seems determined to spend the rest of _his_ life with Diego. There is something terribly unbalanced with that equation. Ellie thinks to herself. Everyone around her says she is good for Manny, says they have never seen Manny so happy ever since his previous girlfriend died in a car crash. But every time she smiles in reply, her thoughts are telling her that no, they were _wrong_. Manny was happy with Diego. They just never saw it. He and Diego and Sid.

 _Sid_. Her mind drifts to him. Only an oblivious fool would miss the longing looks he sends to Diego, who never seems to acknowledge them. Yes, he should be amongst those called 'oblivious fools', but Ellie knows that Diego is anything but oblivious. She sees Diego slowly pulling away from Sid, sees the kicked-puppy look from Sid as he tries to hold on. Is Diego going to go for Manny?

 _Eyes just like hers, a shade darker and more intense. A bright laugh with sharp teeth gleaming._

Ellie loves Manny. She knows he, to some extent, loves Diego. _As a brother? As a friend? As something more?_ Her mind taunts her. She knows that if she says something about Diego, Manny will escape from her fingers like sand, going over to him instead. And Ellie doesn't want that, god, she doesn't want that at all.

Her eyes narrow as she crosses her arms, hearing Manny quietly open the door. She turns around to face the wall and closes her eyes, faking slumber. _Alright, Diego._ She thinks. It's a competition now between them. Who can get Manny first. _Manny's mine. I'm winning this._

 _Eyes just like hers, a shade darker and more intense. A bright laugh with sharp teeth gleaming._ Ellie swallows.

Deep in her heart, she already knows she's lost.

* * *

Sid sighs as Granny rattles some pots in the kitchen making some sort of edible food. He thinks back to Diego. Ever since they met him, Sid had always been drawn to him. Diego's just…the opposite of him. _Opposites attract, after all_. And when Diego looks at him with that smirk playing on his lips, Sid has to prevent himself from falling to the ground like some crazed fangirl.

God, this was terrible. Sid groans, burying his head into his arms. Every time he hugs Diego or wraps an arm around him or falls into him, he's always forced to look into those green eyes and he knows he's got it bad. It's foolish to let his hopes soar, but Sid always pretends that anything Diego tells him or does to him is a sign of affection.

His hopes had plummeted when Shira and Diego got together, and he tries to find someone else, another girlfriend to spend time with. But it fails. And then Shira and Diego break up, and Sid lets his heart wish. He talks to Diego, wondering why the seemingly perfect couple broke up. Diego shrugs and doesn't explain. He leaves Sid standing by the bus stop alone as he walks back home.

And then Buck and Shira get together. They are probably the weirdest couple ever, but they fit. And Sid continues wondering whether he and Diego will ever fit like them.

Granny bangs another pot and hands Sid some sort of stew. Sid sniffs it cautiously before digging in.

* * *

The day Manny proposes changes everything. Ellie laughs and giggles and says 'yes' with tears in her eyes. It's perfect, with the fairy lights and the music. The next time she sees the group, she proudly displays the ring. She is watching Diego's reaction. There is something unreadable in his expression, but his eyes light up and he congratulates them like the rest of the herd.

 _Eyes just like hers, a shade darker and more intense. A bright laugh with sharp teeth gleaming._

Ellie pretends not to notice the baleful look Manny discreetly shoots Diego, who almost deliberately ignores it. Did something happen to them? Did, she feels sick for a moment, did Manny propose to her just to see Diego's reaction? She shakes her head as Manny turns back to her, a worshipping look in his usually serene eyes. She giggles and looks up as a waitress appears to take their order.

Ellie is supposed to have won. Manny chose her over Diego. So why does it feel like she lost?

* * *

She looks stunning. Ellie looks at her reflection, at the gown that was specially made for her. Shira is adjusting her veil. Ellie's mind drifts to her soon-to-be husband. She hadn't seen him since last night, as tradition dictates. She wonders what he and Diego are doing right now. Talking with each other? Helping get Manny ready? Calming Manny's nerves? A forbidden part of her mind sneaks forward. _Spending Manny's last few minutes as a free man to be together?_

Ellie swallows as Shira smiles. "You look gorgeous."

Ellie forces a smile on. "Thanks, Shira."

But Shira is not her best friend for nothing. "What's wrong?"

"Am I doing the right thing?" Ellie asks.

"What?" Shira asks, entirely bewildered.

"Marrying Manny." Ellie clarifies. "I mean…" She hesitates, then decides why not. She's going to marry Manny in a few minutes, might as well get this off her chest. "Diego."

All at once, Shira's face melts into understanding. She doesn't say anything, and Ellie knows she knows.

"Ellie, it's your choice. You love Manny, and he loves you." Shira finally says, playing with the bracelet on her hand. Buck had got it for her when visiting Europe.

"He loves Diego more."

Shira doesn't say anything for a long time. She eventually looks up. "Ellie, I can't tell you what to do. You and Manny have been together through all this, through thick and thin…I think you should give this a shot."

Ellie looks down. "Shira…can I be alone for a while?"

Shira stands up, and hugs her friend before exiting.

Ellie wonders again. What should she do? She loves Manny…and that meant wanting him to be happy. If she wants him to be happy, then…no. She shakes her head. She's worked so hard for this. She loves Manny and he loves her.

She walks down the aisle, her brothers on either side of her. She sees Manny smiling at her, love in his eyes. She returns the smile, then looks at the two men behind Manny. Sid is looking happy at the wedding, but occasionally shooting looks at Diego, unrestrained hope in his eyes. Diego's expression is cool as always, but there is something gleaming there.

 _Eyes just like hers, a shade darker and more intense. A bright laugh with sharp teeth gleaming._

Ellie wonders if it is happiness.

She eventually reaches Manny, accepting his hand. The priest begins. Ellie looks at Manny, who now shoots a disceet look at Diego. The expression on his face was worried, but it smooths out when Diego shoots him a small smile. Ellie looks down, swallowing. Was this really the right choice? She shouldn't go through this. She bites her lip.

She shouldn't.

Ellie looks at Manny's glowing face.

She wants to be happy. She wants Manny to be happy. God, she feels so conflicted. She looks at the engagement ring on her finger. She wants to cry.

"Do you, Manfred, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Manny says "I do" with so much conviction that Ellie is close to crying. She looks at Diego, who seems to have noticed her conflict. His brow furrows as he tilts his head, examining her through unreadable green eyes. _Eyes just like her own, just a shade darker and more intense_. She should say something. She…she bites her lip, closes her eyes.

 _She loves Manny._

 _Manny loves her._

 _Eyes just like her own, just a shade darker and more intense._

 _She loves Manny._

 _Just a shade darker and more intense._

 _Loves Manny._

"Do you, Ellie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ellie opens her mouth.


End file.
